Sans un autre
by shamra
Summary: Sans toi, sans un autre. Sans toi, personne d'autre... Trois ans que je m'évertue à t'oublier, trois ans que je n'y arrive pas...Alors aujourd'hui...


Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Chanson: Sans une autre de Johnny Halliday.

* * *

**Sans un autre**

****

Trois ans.

Cela fait trois infernales années que nous sommes séparés et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi.

Malgré moi, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier et aujourd'hui je n'arrive même plus à t'en vouloir.

C'est affligeant.

Je suis affligeant.

Mais après tout que peut-on faire contre nos sentiments ? Les miens m'ont enchaînés à toi aussi sûrement qu'une ancre à son bateau et je ne peux m'en libérer…ou ne veux…je ne sais plus.

Ce que je ressentais à tes côtés était indescriptible. Tu étais l'un des rares à mes considérer moi et non ce nom que j'exècre. Ce patronyme qui ne signifie rien. Le Survivant, le Vainqueur et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas Merlin pendant qu'on y est ?

J'ai simplement tué un homme et ils m'acclament comme si j'avais crée le monde ! Je crois qu'à ce niveau là ce sont eux qui sont pathétiques.

Mais toi tu m'as toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de normal, comme ton égal et je crois que c'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle je me sentais si bien avec toi. Et puis tu avais cette façon de t'occuper de moi, à la fois dominateur et protecteur. Le juste milieu pour que je ne me sente ni trop, ni pas assez important.

Dominateur, oh oui tu l'étais, tu me répétais bien assez souvent qu'un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais me plaindre lorsque tu me prenais. Cela n'a jamais été le contraire mais ce que tu me faisais ressentir à chaque fois le compensait amplement.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée d'avril. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione pour un devoir de métamorphose lorsque je t'avais vu entrer dans toute ta fierté et ta prestance et tu t'étais dirigé au fond de la salle.

En passant près de nous, tu m'avais fait un signe imperceptible pour que je te rejoigne. J'avais laissé s'écouler quelques minutes avant de prétexter une recherche pour te rattraper rapidement. Tu m'avais poussé sans ménagement dans la réserve pour m'embrasser goulûment dès que la porte s'était refermée.

« -J'ai envie de toi, m'avais tu dit en déboutonnant déjà mon pantalon.

-Ici ? avais je haleté en tentant vainement de te retenir.

-Oui. »

Et mes dernières parcelles de résistance s'étaient envolées lorsque tu avais empoigné mon sexe. Tu m'avais retourné contre une étagère et baissé mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer sur mes mollets. Tu défis à peine le tien et me pénétrais aussitôt.

Un gémissement de douleur m'avait échappé et tu avais plaqué ta main sur ma bouche pour ne pas qu'on nous entende. Tu avais débuté tes coups de reins rapidement et le plaisir avait remplacé la douleur.

C'était effréné et brutal. Tu me dominais complètement et j'aimais ça.

Je t'aimais.

Tu t'enfonçais profondément à chaque fois et heurtais ma prostate. Je voulais crier mais ta main me rappelait cet interdit et à vrai dire de savoir que mes amis se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres, m'avait excité plus que de raison. Un orgasme puissant nous avait finalement terrassé.

Oh non ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être dominé, pour une fois que tout ne reposait pas sur mes épaules. C'était bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps et entre tes bras tout me paraissait si simple, si parfait.

Tu savais me faire rire avec ton humour cinglant que j'avais appris à aimer. Tu me faisais sourire avec ton comportement lunatique, passant des cris de colère aux tendres caresses. Tu me passionnais lorsque pris dans un de tes élans, tu t'enflammais sur un sujet qui te tenait à cœur. Tu m'envoyais au paradis à chaque fois que tu me faisais l'amour, tu savais comment t'y prendre pour me rendre fou et ivre de bonheur.

Enfin jusqu'au jour où, le samedi 3 juin je me souviens, huit mois après le début de notre relation, je t'ai surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de te faire sucer par je ne sais qui.

Disons que je n'ai pas fait très attention, trop choquer de constater que tu me trompais. Je ne me suis pas attardé. Et dire que j'étais venu là exceptionnellement pour dire bonjour à Mimi.

Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance…ou alors c'était le contraire…allez savoir.

J'avais croisé ton regard submergé par le plaisir et j'étais parti en courant. Et j'ai couru pour tenter d'effacer cette image infâme qui brûlait ma rétine, j'ai couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'autre bout du château pour me persuader que j'avais rêvé. Mais non c'était bien réel.

Après avoir traversé le château, bousculé mes amis qui m'avaient demandé ce qui m'arrivait.

Oui parce que notre relation était secrète, qui l'aurait comprise de toute manière ? Toi-même elle te posait problème puisque tu avais éprouvé le besoin de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais sorti dans le parc et je m'étais réfugié à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Je n'étais pas rentré avant tard le soir, bien après que le dîner fut terminé pour ne pas te voir et j'étais allé me coucher en ignorant les questions de mes amis. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je me sentais si mal.

Je m'étais vraiment remis en question à ce moment là : qu'avais je bien pu faire pour que tu me trompes ? Mais seules mes larmes amères avaient répondu à mes doutes. Les jours qui avaient suivi, tu avais tenté de me parler mais je t'avais évité comme la peste, je refusais de te pardonner aussi facilement car je savais que je retomberais dans tes griffes à peine tu me le demanderais.

Si tant est que tu le fasses…

Au bout d'une semaine d'échec, tu avais abandonné, tu n'avais plus cherché à me parler, je n'existais plus à tes yeux.

'Nous' était fini.

J'avais eu la prétention de croire que tu te battrais pour moi mais je m'étais fait avoir à mon propre jeu. En t'ignorant j'avais définitivement enterré notre relation, si bien sûr elle existait encore après cet évènement.

Malgré tout, malgré ce que j'avais vu, malgré ta trahison, le fait que tu ne m'accordais guère plus d'importance m'avait fait vraiment mal, comme un poison qui vous rongerait le cœur.

N'avais je été qu'un détail insignifiant dans ta vie ? Sans compter que j'étais celui qui aurait dû se sentir offensé, pas toi…

Enfin par chance, je n'avais eut guère le temps de m'appesantir sur mon malheur et de me morfondre puisque les ASPIC étaient arrivés. Je passais tout mon temps la tête plongée dans les bouquins, à la fois pour réviser mais également pour t'oublier et ma foi ça n'avait pas trop mal marché. Même Hermione fut étonnée de ma nouvelle assiduité, elle m'en avait d'ailleurs félicité…si seulement elle avait su…

Ron m'avait regardé comme si j'étais devenu fou mais il avait vite changé d'expression lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que je n'avais pas tout à fait tort et que poussé par notre amie il s'y était mis aussi.

Je passais mes examens, sans véritablement penser à toi à mon grand soulagement. Je m'en étais sorti relativement bien, je n'avais échoué que celui de divination mais qui aurait pu m'en blâmer ?

Puis j'avais débuté ma carrière de joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Oui j'avais encore choisi un métier qui me mettait sur un piédestal mais à force je m'y étais habitué et puis je volais, je faisais ce que j'aimais c'était le principal.

En étant sans arrêt en haut de l'affiche, j'avais des hordes de prétendantes et prétendants à mes pieds. Et bien je dois avouer que j'en ai bien profité. Oui je ne parvenais pas à t'oublier, oui je t'aimais encore mais ma fierté m'empêchait d'aller me jeter à tes pieds. J'étais celui qui avait été trahi alors je ne ferai pas le premier pas.

Malgré tout j'étais un homme et l'homme est faible face au sexe. Je me suis servi parmi mes fans. Oh il est certain que ces histoires ne duraient pas longtemps, quelques semaines tout au plus…La plus longue a duré sept mois. En fait elles se terminaient le plus souvent lorsque ces hommes désiraient à leur tour me dominer.

Mais jamais aucun d'eux ne me donnaient envie de me soumettre. Il n'y avait que toi.

Il n'y a toujours eu que toi en fait.

Mon corps je l'avais peut être partagé mais mon cœur lui t'appartenait tout entier.

Oh comme j'aurais voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Comme j'aurais voulu te bannir de ma vie, de mon esprit à tout jamais ! Mais même ton souvenir est plus tenace qu'une sangsue s'accrochant à sa victime. Je ne pouvais t'extraire de ma mémoire malgré tous ceux qui t'ont remplacé, ou du moins essayé.

Peut être ne l'avais je pas vraiment souhaité au fond, ne m'étais je pas assez investi. Hermione me lançait bien assez de regards lourds de reproches lorsque je renvoyais mes amants les uns après les autres. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait tort mais elle ignorait tout de nous.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que je les renvoyais parce que mon corps te réclamait à corps et à cris, parce que mes lèvres appelaient les tiennes, que mes yeux cherchaient sans arrêt les tiens pour ne trouver au final que de pâles copies, que mon cœur pleurait ta perte de larmes de sang, tout comme mes poignets quand la douleur se faisait trop intense, trop présente.

Non elle ne savait pas, personne ne le savait, personne ne pouvait m'aider et je sombrais petit à petit dans les ténèbres morbides de la dépression. Je ne pouvais vivre sans toi et pourtant ça m'a prit trois ans, non pas pour m'en rendre compte, non, ça je le sentais chaque jour dans tous les pores de ma peau, dans chaque pulsation de cet organe brisé qui me faisait continuer à vivre minutes après minutes.

Non ça me pris trois ans pour avoir le courage de venir te voir. Belle démonstration de mon côté gryffondor n'est ce pas ? Trois ans pour ravaler ma fierté, trois ans pour accepter cette trahison, trois ans de souffrance dont je voulais voir la fin.

Je n'ai pas eu à chercher beaucoup ton adresse, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy et par conséquent est toujours célèbre ou du moins connu. Tu n'habitais plus le manoir familial mais l'immense loft contre lequel tu l'avais échangé n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier.

Je me tiens devant ta porte et j'hésite. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je suis sûr que tu vas me rire au nez en me voyant ou que tu vas me renvoyer à coup de doloris, au choix. A vrai dire je ne sais pas lequel serait préférable.

Je devrais faire demi tour, je n'aurais pas dû venir, qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? Ca fait trois ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu et moi j'espère quoi ? Que tu me sautes dans les bras peut être ?

Pathétique. Pourtant…

Oui pourtant il y a toujours cette étincelle au fond de moi qui me fait espérer, qui me fait vivre. Celle qui me dit qu'après toutes ces années tu ne m'as pas oublié, que tu t'en veux toujours et que tu m'aimes encore. Peut être n'attends tu juste qu'un geste de moi pour revenir puisque c'est moi qui t'ai rayé de ma vie…

Alors je vois mon bras se lever de lui-même et frapper à la porte. J'attends une bonne minute et enfin elle s'ouvre.

Par Merlin tu es toujours aussi beau, voire même plus. Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux, désormais attachés en catogan. Ils me donnent une envie folle de passer mes mains dedans. Toujours aussi classe également : jean noir moulant et chemise blanche à moitié ouverte…Comment ai je fait pour ne pas t'avoir encore sauté dessus ?

Ton regard acier me transperce, étonné, je ne doute pas de me voir ici.

« -Potter…Puis je savoir ce qui t'amène ? dis tu.

Je grimace. Tu ne m'avais plus jamais appelé ainsi depuis que nous étions sortis ensemble. Ça fait mal mais j'encaisse, après tout trois ans…

-J'aimerais te parler, dis je.

Tu sembles réfléchir et finalement t'adosses contre le montant de la porte.

-Je t'écoute.

D'accord, interdiction d'entrer…Soit je ferai avec.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tardif, en fait ça l'est carrément mais voilà je suis venu te dire que je ne t'en voulais plus pour ce qui s'est produit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »

_**Je le vois bien, ça t'étonne.**_

_**Que je sois là, que je pardonne.**_

Tu me fixes d'un air circonspect. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai qu'après trois ans ça paraît légèrement surréaliste. Mais c'est maintenant que ça va devenir difficile. Je vais exposer mon cœur, libre à toi de le piétiner…ou pas…

« -En vérité je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, bien que tu m'aies profondément blessé, bien que j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier. Je n'ai jamais pu faire taire les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. J'ai tout fait pour résister mais comme tu peux le constater je n'ai tenu que trois ans…

Je vois ton visage passer de la stupéfaction à l'embarras pour vite retourner à la neutralité. Tu regardes derrière toi puis reviens à moi.

-Je ne veux pas de ta magnanimité Potter, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner. Tu viens chez moi seulement pour me dire ça ? Mais c'est complètement absurde et inutile. »

_**Il n'y a pourtant rien d'étrange.**_

_**Mais ça te dépasse, ça te dérange.**_

« -Si tu m'avais laissé te parler après cet épisode au lieu de me fuir comme un gamin, tu aurais su que je voulais rompre avec toi. D'ailleurs vu ta réaction j'ai cru que tu le voulais aussi. »

_**Sans toi, sans un autre.**_

_**Sans toi, personne d'autre.**_

Je reste coi, tétanisé. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Les mots meurent dans ma gorge. Mais tu continues, tu me lapides de tes phrases assassines sans te soucier une seconde de ce que je peux ressentir.

« -Tu sais toi et moi ce n'était qu'une aventure. J'étais à une période de ma vie où j'avais besoin de me trouver. Tu as été une expérience, pas mauvaise j'en conviens, mais elle m'a ouvert les yeux : je n'aime pas les hommes. Je ne suis pas gay. Tu m'as en quelque sorte guidé dans la bonne voie. J'ai regagné le droit chemin. Et grâce à ça aujourd'hui j'ai une superbe famille.

Tu te retournes et appelles :

-Rachel !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique blonde aux yeux océan et au visage de poupée approche. Tu la prends dans tes bras et l'embrasse amoureusement.

-Je te présente ma femme, dis tu avec une telle fierté qu'elle me donne envie de vomir, nous avons une magnifique petite fille, notre petite princesse : Callysto. »

_**Et tu m'expliques, tu as refait ta vie.**_

_**Maintenant, tout va bien, tu es guéri.**_

Tu m'affiches ton bonheur en peine face. Un bonheur qui n'est pas moi, qui n'est pas pour moi et qui me rejette.

Ton regard m'indique que la conversation (le pugilat) est terminée et tu refermes la porte sur moi me bloquant ainsi tout accès à toi. Je reste comme un con devant la porte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Seulement apte à entendre mon cœur se briser.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à un accueil des plus chaleureux, malgré cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui crépitait au fond de moi. Mais je me suis fait lapider, traîner plus bas que terre. Réduit à une simple expérience, à un jouet futile qu'on jette une fois utilisé.

Mais le plus humiliant c'est je crois d'être la raison de ta 'guérison'.

Suis-je malade ?

Etre gay signifie t'il être anormal ?

Etre un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Dans ta bouche j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un virus qu'il faut éradiquer, une sorte d'insecte nuisible, un cancrelat répugnant.

Suis-je aussi abjecte ?

Suis-je tellement écoeurant que je t'ai dégoûté des hommes, que je t'ai fait préférer les femmes ?

Je fixe mes mains et j'ai soudain l'envie malsaine d'arracher cette peau pervertie. Je le veux tellement que je me mets à trembler.

Monstre.

Mais qui est le monstre en réalité ? Moi l'homme qui en aime un autre ? Ou toi, l'homme qui s'amuse aux dépends des autres, qui blessent les gens, piétinent leurs sentiments ?

Que tu ne m'aimes pas j'aurais pu l'accepter…avec du temps…je crois. Mais que tu transformes les sentiments que j'avais pour toi en une pulsion répugnante, démente, repoussante, que tu salisses sans remords ce qui me faisait virer depuis trois ans, je ne peux l'admettre.

Ce serait me renier et je ne peux le faire. Ce serait trop dur. Ce serait remettre en question toutes mes bases, toute ma vie, tout ce qui fait que je suis moi. Je ne le peux.

Et j'ai mal, si mal…

Je ne peux me renier mais je ne peux pas te renier non plus. Tu fais partie de moi. Si je t'oublie, je m'oublie. Quand je dis Harry, je dis Drago. Pour moi l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Et si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de moi non plus.

_**Alors moi je m'effondre en silence.**_

_**Si tu savais à quoi je pense.**_

Je glisse le long de la porte close qui en y réfléchissant bien résume parfaitement ma situation : il ne me reste à présent qu'un mur de souvenirs, des rêves avortés, un avenir clos, des silences qui vont s'étendre et une souffrance qui se faufile insidieusement dans mon cœur.

J'entends ses hurlements d'agonie, je sens ses larmes couler, je sens sa vie se consumer et son âme s'envoler. Mes fêlures sont trop profondes pour être réparées.

Le veux je seulement ?

Alors que derrière cette porte les ailes du bonheur planent sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Est-ce que je souhaite seulement continuer de vivre alors que je sais que ma vie ne sera désormais qu'une succession de jours vides de sens, sans saveur, où je compterai chaque seconde qui me séparera de l'oubli.

Vivant le jour tel un automate pour obtenir la rédemption des nuits où je pourrais m'échapper dans un monde onirique peuplé de ton parfum, ta voix, tes yeux. Solution lâchement provisoire qui n'aura d'autre but que de me conduite inéluctablement vers une fin tant désirée.

Est-ce que je souhaite encore survivre ? Je l'ai fait tant de fois pour aboutir à quoi au fond ? Tant de fois je me suis joué de la faucheuse et pourtant j'en ai jamais été plus heureux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ma vie qui mérite que je la sauve ?

Un amant ? Apparemment non…

Une famille ? Il y a longtemps que j'en ai fait mon deuil.

Des amis ? Douce illusion des jeunes années, on se rend vite compte que nous sommes loin d'être indispensable…

Non rien ne mérite d'être sauvé…Pourquoi je tergiverse encore ? Je tranplanne chez moi. Je ne suis plus vraiment conscient de ce que je fais. J'ai quitté mon corps avant l'heure. Tel un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, je monte au premier étage et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

_**Sans toi,**_

_**Sans un autre.**_

Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire, je la regarde sans vraiment la voir, se remplir inexorablement. Je retire pull et pantalon, autant être à l'aise…L'eau brûlante fait rougir ma peau mais je la sens à peine.

Je suis déjà si loin. Si loin de toi et paradoxalement si près. Je te vois me sourire et me faire signe de te rejoindre. Bien sûr mon ange, j'arrive…

_**Sans toi, **_

_**Personne d'autre.**_

Des traces rouges apparaissent sur mes bras…C'est sans importance. Rien n'en a face à ton sourire désarmant. Je me sens un peu fatigué. Ce n'est pas grave je me ressourcerai bientôt de tes baisers. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je me repose juste un instant et je te rejoins…

_**Sans toi, sans un autre.**_

_**Sans toi, personne d'autre.**_

Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Finalement je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Je souris, heureux : tu es venu me chercher. Tu me prends dans tes bras et je m'endors…enfin…

…_**Sans un autre…** _

**

* * *

**

Une petite review bitte???


End file.
